I Will Fix Your Heart
by ladynightsky
Summary: RxF Songfic to Coldplay's Fix You. One dark night, Flora goes to Riven for help and comfort. Little does she know, he wants so much more.


**Fix You**

By: LadyNightSky

Summary: AU A little OOC. Songfic to Coldplay's _Fix You_. One dark night, Flora goes to Riven for help and comfort. Little does she know, he wants so much more..."**As long as I had fixed her, I realized as she got up to leave, I could let her go.**_ Tears stream down on your face_"

* * *

_When you try your best but you don't succeed_

**I glanced up in irritation as my door flew open with an intrusive bang. Who in the world would be that loud after midnight and risk waking Saladin up?**

_When you get what you want but not what you need_

**To my immense surprise, a girl with long, honey brown hair slipped inside and shut the door quietly behind her.**

_  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep _

**She leaned backwards against the door. She tilted her face up towards the ceiling, tears softly dripping from her eyes and running down her cheeks; splattering on her ruined pink dress.**

_  
Stuck in reverse.  
_

**A quiet sob caught in her throat.**

"**Flora…?" I ask uncertainly. "You alright?"**

**Slowly, as if she were seventy rather than seventeen, her eyelids fluttered open and she looked at me.**

_  
And the tears come streaming down your face _

**"Riven…"**

**Her voice was hoarse.**

"**I-I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to…to disturb you. I-I just…"**

_  
When you leave something you can't replace _

**I slipped out of my desk chair and knelt by her side as she crumpled on the carpeted floor of my dorm.**

**The familiar burning inside me whenever I saw her started again.**

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

**There was something inside me that longed to slaughter whatever had broken her in this way; made her cry like her heart had been shattered.**

_Could it be worse?_

* * *

"**Flora, tell me what's wrong. Tell me, I swear to the gods I'll make them pay."**

**His voice was surprisingly gentle. Completely unlike how he usually was. There was something in his voice that made me blurt it out.**

"**Helia cheated on me."**

**Silence reigned in the small room.**

_Lights will guide you home_

"**I-I saw your room light…I'm sorry, there was no where else to go…"**

**My voice broke.**

* * *

**Before I knew what I was doing, my arms were around her, cradling her frail frame.**

_And ignite your bones_

"**Don't be sorry. I'll make Helia pay."**

**My voice was rough with emotion. Pure anger ran through my very blood.**

**How could he? He had had so much more than he deserved. He had had Flora.**

**And then he'd screwed up in the most shallow, crude way possible.**

_And I will try to fix you_

**But my anger wasn't for now. Flora was more important. She melted into my embrace, sobbing into my shoulder.**

**I had to try to fix her.**

_And high up above or down below_

_When you're too in love to let it go_

"**How could he? What did I do wrong? What did I do…." **

**Her broken words seemed to touch some long lost part of me, a part I'd sworn to myself that would never be released again. The part that had hardened the minute Musa had dumped me.**

**My heart.**

_But if you never try you'll never know_

_Just what you're worth_

"**I wasn't good enough for him…I wasn't good enough…"**

**I shushed her. **

"**No. It was him that wasn't good enough for you."**

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

**We sat like that all night.**

**By morning her sobs had diminished, but the pain still shone from her emerald eyes.**

_Tears stream, down on your face_

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

"**Thank you, Riven. You…are my truest friend. How could Musa have let you go?"**

**Her words were quiet and heartfelt, but my own heart stopped for a moment.**

_**Friends.**_

**She had called us friends.**

_Tears stream down on your face_

_And I.._

**Friends…only friends.**

**She would never love me as I loved her.**

_Tears stream, down on your face_

_I promise you I will learn from the mistakes_

**As long as I had fixed her, I realized as she got up to leave, I could let her go.**

_Tears stream down on your face_

_And I.._

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

**As long as I had fixed her, I could let her go.**

_And I will try to fix you._

* * *

**A/N: Another Riven/Flora songfic under my belt... Um, it's probably really confusing as there's a bit of unclearly marked Flora's PoV in the middle of Riven's PoV. Flora's bit is surrounded by dividers. READ & REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Oh, and I LOVE YOU COLDPLAY!!!!!**

**P.S: Thanks to XOtotheloveXO for assuring me this was good enough to post ;)**_  
_


End file.
